A New Start, A New Name
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: Bewitched by a family curse, Theresa set out to find the treasure said to break her curse and regain her humanity. On her way, she will meet two new friends who will be the cause of her future after her quest. [One-Shot]


**Hi everyone. I really wished we got more of Teresa, but we can't. She was one of my favorite Red Riding Hood Sister, but she just have to die at the beginning of the fourth game. Anyway, this one-shot takes place many years after The Tale of the Frog Prince, yet a few months before Teresa joined the RRHS. At the very least, this is my interpretation of the parable Red Riding Hood's Sister. Once you read this completely, yes, I am aware of a slight change. The reason why is that I want Teresa and you know who to develop on their friendship first before joining the Sisters. Also, yay, today is my birthday. Enjoy.**

* * *

A New Start, A New Name

In the year of 2000, at least more that six hundred years have passed in the sunken Kingdom of Prasino, there was a lovely young mermaid with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. She has a ruby-red tail and her upper half was covered in red shells with an off the shoulder yellow and amber translucent cloth. Because of a family curse, this mermaid has been stuck in am immortal life for years. Never aging, trapped at the age of fifteen.

Meet Princess Theresa.

After her brother-in-law, Prince James, the Frog Prince gave her a map to the location of the Fire Orb, the girl has been trying to figuring out the exact location. Obviously, the map says it was in the swamps in France, but where exactly? Theresa sighed. This was impossible! The Princess fell on her bed, tired of figuring out where the Fire Orb was on this half-useless map.

A knock can be heard.

"Come in." she replied. The door opened to reveal a younger mermaid with a purple tail. Theresa sat up to smile, "Daphne."

"Hi Theresa, any luck on the map?"

"Unfortunately, not yet." she answered sadly.

Daphne swam over to sit beside her sister. She peered at the map in curiosity.

"Did you try using it during night?" she suggested.

"What?"

"Maybe the light of the moon can reveal some clues. The map looks incomplete."

"I never thought of it like that..." Theresa muttered after taking another look at the map. Turning to face her sister, she remarked. "You are such a clever girl, Daphne."

The girl giggled, "Anything to help you, Sister."

The fifteen year old smiled as she gave her little sister a hug, "What would I do without you? Thank you."

* * *

At night, Theresa snuck out of her room. A habit of hers that she can do without getting caught ever since her beloved sister, Naida, has left the family to start her new life. The Princess planed to start her quest- to search for the Fire Orb tonight. If not, then the day after this. Only taking a dagger with her, Theresa went to the surface.

Out in the surface between the water and the sky, the mermaid raise the map towards the moonlight. Immediately, new markings appeared on the paper, specifically the ones that tell the location of the Fire Orb. Excited at this new information, the Princess set out for France.

It took her the entire night just to swim all the way to France, seeing that the distance between the country and Greece was very long. But, eventually, she has arrived at her destination. However, the swamp was very different from the oceans. Despite the scenery was very nature-based, much to the girl's delight, the problem was that the water level was much lower. Unfortunately, there were also three red wolves around the area, seen by the many sun rays that lit the swamp. They were guarding the Fire Orb, which was laying on top of a pile of rocks, gleaming in the sunlight.

The mermaid quietly sneaked up to grab the orb, dagger in hand, ready to attack just in case. However, because of the low water level, her tail accidentally knocked a stone, catching the wolves attention. The three then turned their amber eyes onto her alone.

 _'Σκατά!'_ she mentally cursed in Greek.

Theresa had no choice, but to attack. Unfortunately, handling three wolves with only a dagger was quite a disadvantage. Not only that, but the wolves had forced her further away from the Fire Orb. One of them jumped into the air, but the girl managed to dodge the attack, barely. She had put up a good fight. However, her attacks were failing and soon... She became tired from her long travels. It wasn't until soon, that eventually, she was overwhelmed. The bigger of the three red wolves, the leader, had knocked the dagger from her hands. Knowing that she was now defenseless, the leader growled, approaching closer. It leap into the air, trying to strike.

The Princess desperately tried to escape her predicament, but wasn't able to in time.

"Ahh!" she cried as the beast clawed her left arm.

With an injured arm, Theresa made a fruitless attempt to retreat. Luckily, she was able to evade her pursuers, but for how long? Like a fish out of water, she was eventually cornered into an area with less water to escape. Leaning her back against the edge of the swamp, the Princess tried to rest in order to recover from her injury and from her battle. Tired and weak, the mermaid hoped that the wolves have lost her. But she knew them. They won't give up so easily. She covered her wound with her right hand, as her blood stained the water red, attracting them because of her scent.

Unfortunately, a sound of a twig snapped, startling the Princess as she became quiet as possible. A small growl can be heard.

 _'Please, don't...'_

She let out a tensed frustrated sigh when the wolves came her way. She was trapped because the low water was only enough to submerge her red tail. To make it even worse, while Theresa was trying to recover, her tail got tangled in the reeds, keeping her in one spot.

With no where to go, she could only stare at the beasts' glowing amber eyes. They licked their mouths as they approached closer and closer. She was afraid, but wouldn't let her fears overcome her as she glared at them in the eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile... In the forest was a girl of fifteen accompanied by a young man, a few months older. The girl has long black hair let down, silver-grey eyes like the moon, pale skin, and wore a simple white knee-length dress with grey sleeves. Her footwear was a pair of boots to easily travel in these wooded area. In her hands is a bow and an arrow. The young man has short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a leather jacket over a shirt, dark pants, and brown boots. In his hands is a sword.

The two were searching for a place to train, mostly for the girl's sake. You see, this girl plans to become a Red Riding Hood Sister, but she still has a lot of training to do. At the moment, she wanted to train before joining the Sisters, until she was well verse in using weapons. The only problem is... She was struggling over her inability to use the bow and arrow correctly. A weapon that her childhood friend had given her to defend herself until she can choose her own.

"Argh!" she exclaimed in frustration as she tried to aim her arrow.

"You're doing it wrong, Eldra." Raphael remarked.

Eldra sighed, "I'm trying, but shooting an arrow is difficult. I can never understand how you can do this so easily."

The man laughed, "Here."

He helped guide his friend on her aim until she released the arrow. It hit a tree perfectly.

"Ha, I did it!" the girl exclaimed, surprised by the great help Raphael gave her.

"See? All you need is a little practice." he comments.

"Long range is your specialty. I prefer close combat." Eldra coolly told him.

"That makes two of us. I only used long range when I have to." Raphael explained with a laugh. "Just give it another try. Who knows, it might come in handy one day."

"Fine, one last try." Eldra smiled before taking out another arrow. She steadied her bow and draw her arrow back. Looking for something to aim, the girl turned to a different direction when something caught her sight. "Raphael..."

She lowered her bow to point at what she was seeing in the distance. Her companion followed her gaze to see three red wolves corning something. No, it wasn't something, it was someone!

"That girl needs help!" he exclaimed before taking action.

"Let's go!" Eldra agreed as she raise her bow.

She already lost people whom she cared and despite she doesn't know that girl, she wasn't going to let her suffer at the hands of those beast. While Raphael went for an attack, Eldra readied herself for another long range.

 _'Please, don't be a miss.'_

She then released her arrow as it spiral in the air.

* * *

They were closing in on her, taking their time as if to taunt the entrapped mermaid. Theresa shut her eyes just as the leader was about to land a kill. However, the sound of the wolf's yelp caused her slowly open them back up. She saw an arrow sticking out of the beast just as a man ran passed her to slay another. The last of the group was killed by a girl around her age. The man was the first to turn to face her, followed by the girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am now, thank you." Theresa answered.

"I'm Raphael and this is Eldra." the man introduce himself and his partner.

"I'm Theresa." the Princess introduce herself.

"You're injured." Eldra took notice.

"Oh, it's nothing." Theresa tried to brush off the remark, despite the pain she felt.

Nevertheless, Raphael took out a cloth and started to wrap her wound.

The Princess, on the other hand, made sure that the two didn't see her tail. She wasn't sure what they would think about her, especially when she heard of Naida's encounter with humans many years ago.

"What were you doing here? These swamps are dangerous." Eldra questioned.

"I came here to get that orb." the girl pointed with her good arm. The two turned to see the Fire Orb still in its place, glowing in the radiant sunlight. Looking away from them, she added. "It's... The only way to cure me."

"Cure you from what..." Raphael trailed off as he pulled Theresa out of the water, setting her down on the grassy edge of the swamp.

"Theresa, what... What are you?" Eldra asked in shock as she and her childhood friend saw her tail wrapped in reeds.

The Mermaid Princess looked down, putting her hands where her lap would be, "Curse is what I am. I used to be human once, but... Because of my father's need for power, my entire family was cursed. I can't regain human form... Without that orb."

While Raphael cut Theresa free, Eldra went to take the Fire Orb.

"This will help you, right?" she asked, feeling sympathetic towards the Princess.

"Yes." the girl answered.

"Well then, here." Eldra gave it to the ruby-tailed mermaid. "We're friends now."

Theresa looked up brightly at the sign of her new friendship. She was about to reach out for the orb until she stopped, remembering something important.

"I-I will have to keep my tail, just so I can return home before regaining my legs."

The human girl smiled, "Very well."

She took out a small bag from her pockets and put the Fire Orb inside before giving it to Theresa. The Princess happily took it.

"Do you have a place to stay for the day, Theresa? It will be getting dark soon." Raphael asked.

"No."

"Then you can stay with us, to rest for the day. You must have been tired traveling all night to get here." Eldra remarked.

The Mermaid Princess let out a small laugh in agreement, "Yes."

* * *

And so, Eldra and Raphael befriended Theresa. Despite her short time spent with them, it was almost like they were family. Each of the friends learned the story of the other. They continued to share their tales until it was late at night. While the two humans slept in their log cabin, the Mermaid Princess slept in a nearby pool of water. She knew she can sleep peacefully, knowing that her curse well soon end as well as finding a new purpose for a complete new fresh start. The next day, Theresa swam all the way back home in Greece. She was immediately greeted by Althea and Daphne, whom rejoice for her return. She later gave her father, King Alexandros, the Fire Orb. Having made contact with it, Theresa's curse was broken, restoring her to human form.

Now that she was no longer bound to the seas and was free to travel, the Princess went to her room to pack her belongings. She took off her tiara and changed into a less royal attire, retaining her favorite red color scheme. While she was packing, a knock can be heard.

She sighed, "Come in, Daphne."

The door opened as the young Mermaid Princess swims in.

"Are you really going?" she asked sadly.

Theresa turned to face her little sister, "I'm sorry. I don't wished to leave you here. This palace, our home... It has become less lively more than before."

"I know."

"If I could, I would take you with me."

"I am sad that you won't be here anymore, but... I _want_ you to be happy." Daphne admits.

The teen looked at her sister with endearment as she gave her a little hug, "I'm going to miss you."

"Not as much as I will."

"You'll be fine without me. Growing up is part of being a beautiful young lady." the older sister teased, playfully tapped her sister's nose.

"I'm _really_ going to miss you, Theresa." Daphne muttered.

"Me too." Theresa gave Daphne a kiss on her forehead. "Take care, okay?"

She took her suitcase before exiting her room.

* * *

It was time for her to go and get over her royal life. It took her a few months to return to France, seeing that the Princess has lost all her abilities when she was a mermaid. Nevertheless, she didn't regret her actions at all. This was the right choice. Eventually, she returned to that same area of the forest where she saw two familiar people training, locked in combat.

The girl waved at them, "Eldra, Raphael!"

Eldra was the first to notice, "Theresa?"

The two broke from their fight to met up with their friend.

As the former Princess set her suitcase down to hold hands with Eldra, Raphael asked, "What are you doing here?"

After the girl had explained her reasons, the two understand, but were concerned.

"Are you sure about this, Theresa?" Eldra questioned.

"Yes." Theresa confirmed. "I wished to start a new life... With my new family."

Raphael and Eldra looked at each other before smiling.

"If that's what you want, Theresa." Raphael was the one who spoke.

"No, that is no longer my name." the girl replied.

The two shared another look before turning to their new friend. They waited for her answer. Theresa looked at her new family with a smile.

"It's Teresa."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I will be doing the Calliope's soon and Daphne's if I ever get any more information on her. By the way, the word in Greek can either work as the c-word or the s-word, but I intended for her to say c***, not s***.**

 **Also, during the RRHS, I wondered why would Eldra used a bow and arrows to slay the Wolf King when she seemed to prefer her wolf claws. That alone made me question how did she know how to use a bow and arrow. What did you think of this one-shot? Please review.  
**


End file.
